


Am I not enough?

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: This is for SkellyTelly!Stretch is left at home, pregnant while Edge worked late hours at his job.They seem to see less and less of each other. Making him feel lonesome for his lover. Until he gets a certain letter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



A soft groan had come from the slumbering Stretch. Phalanges twitched, as he slowly woke up from yet another restless sleep. Yet another night the pregnant lazybones had to sleep by himself. His edgier counterpart spent the night working away once more. It had left Stretch feeling lonesome and he rarely had a good night’s rest while the other was away but knew it was only to make ends meet. 

Since they were now going to bring a child into this world. To be prepared and have everything they needed for their unborn baby. A home, food, education. Grumbling to himself as he sat up with difficulty. If he had stayed in bed all day again his beloved would not be very pleased with him. Pregnant or not. Edge didn’t want Stretch to go back to how unmotivated and uncaring for himself he was, Stretch found it sweet that he cared so much about him. Despite his tsundere nature, the darker Papyrus was a big softy on the inside.

Always worrying about the lazier one. Sure they razzed and ribbed on each other but that was their way of being affectionate. Most times.  
Though other times he found it rather annoying. But in the end he still loved the other just the same.

Grinning, he placed a hand over his swollen ecto-tummy. Feeling a soft kick from his unborn child. 

“Heh, kiddo. You’ve got to come out soon or later. Preferably sooner, dunno how long I can handle such a sore back. And my tits are fucking killing me too.”

With that said, the lazy Papyrus winced. His spine aching. Having such sensitive ecto-breasts wasn’t exactly the most pleasant experience either. Stretch scowled at a rather recent memory.  
He was just minding his own business, doing some chores for once. Folding up freshly done laundry then suddenly Edge had snuck up behind him, an arm wrapping around his waist. Leaning in, whispering softly. “Boob check.” 

Phalange poking at his already sore boob. Making the mother to be to wince. Earning the darker one a glare. 

“You asshole.” He grumbled before smacking the other upon the shoulder. Everything damn time he had let his guard down his bonehead of a lover would do these annoying ‘boobchecks’ on him. 

Edge would just grin smugly at him, Stretch pouting while still in his embrace. Not being able to keep up the grumpy act he cracked a smile before turning around to give the other a skeletal kiss upon his cheek bone. 

He finally managed to pry himself away from the other, going onto to do the next batch of dirty laundry. Picking up his lovers uniform shirt, he noticed a red stain upon the collar of it. What the? Before he could examine it more Edgy took hold of it, smiling sheepishly.  
“Oh just got a little accident with red mark is all! Why don't you go rest up? You've done so much you should get some more rest! You are pregnant after all!”  
Well that was rather uncharacteristic of his beloved. Giving the other a skeptical look before shrugging it off and headed to bed. 

He felt soft pangs of loneliness, it had been a while since they had moments like that. Even if it had annoyed him he missed it. Pushing the memory away Stretch took his hoodie, slowly putting it on. His swollen stomach peeking out from under it. Shrugging, He sighed, slowly trudging out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Preparing himself some tea and toast.  
A note upon the fridge had caught his attention.

“Have to stay at work late again. Try to get some rest. Love you. – Edge.”  
Feeling his soul fall to the pit of his stomach, disappointment eating away at him. He knew why the other needed to work overtime but now he never saw his boyfriend. Coming home when he was already in a restless sleep, already gone by the time he had woken up. 

Whatever appetite he had was now gone. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed his tea and toast. Forcing himself to eat it all. Taking a few sips of the lukewarm tea before placing it back onto the table. With slight trouble Stretch got up from the chair. Leaving the dirty dishes upon the table.

“ah, fuck it. I’ll just clean it up later. Not like the workaholic edgelord will see it.”  
Knock knock knock.

Oh joy. Visitors. Just what he was in the mood for. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!”

Trudging over to the door, not in such a hurry to keep whoever it was at the door. Not like he was much fun in this state.  
By the time he had reached the door, whoever was there was gone. Just a manilla envelope left upon the door mat. 

“Huh…uh ok then.”

Raising an browbone up, not really expecting to find that there. He bent over as much as he could, just barely able to pick up the envelope.  
Groaning at his sore back, he made his way over to the living room. Flopping himself upon the couch with relieved sigh. 

He simply stared at the envelope within his hand, it wasn’t addressed to anyone specifically. He took a moment to decide whether or not if he should open it.  
Curiosity won. Quickly ripping it open he took it the letter within it.  
He read it over. He felt every bone in his body go ice cold. Gripping on onto the letter, glaring at it as if it had offended him. A tear formed within his eye, he quickly wiped it away. 

“Dear “Stretch”, your so called lover may not be as faithful to you as you thought. All those late night shifts were only booty calls from his mistress. Have you ever noticed those lipstick stains on his uniform? The smell of perfume? He never really cared for you or that unborn child. If you need proof, please go to NTT hotel tonight. Ask for the extra key for suite 104. If you don't believe me, go and see for yourself. You'll see all the evidence that you'll need there. You will come if you know what is best for you and your unborn child.”  
Love, a concerned anonymous observer.”

Soon his tears were streaming down his cheekbones. Face heating up from anger, no way would edge just go and cheat on him! Not when they were having a child!  
Shaking his head. No. He trusted his lover! As much as an ass he was, he wouldn't go behind his back. He wiped the tears from his eyesockets. That couldn't be right though.  
Edge, having a mistress? First of all, he is gay. Not interested in women. He cracked a smile, yeah that wouldn't be his love at all. 

He believed in the other. He glared at the paper before shedding it into pieces. Yeah right. Like anyone could just tear their relationship apart.  
Later that night, Edge hadn’t come home yet. As expected. Little seeds of doubt plagued Stretch’s mind.

He took a deep breath, before heading out. Before he knew it, he had made it to the hotel. His hands clenched into fists. He was going to prove that whoever sent that letter was wrong. Already gotten a hold of the key, he went straight to the room he was told they were supposedly in. Hesitating putting the key into the lock. Taking another deep breath, he placed the key in, turning it. Pushing the door open with surprising force.  
Revealing the darker skeleton in bed on top of some blonde woman, writhing and moaning beneath him.

His eyesockets widened. His soul feeling as if someone grabbed it, squeezing it tightly.  
Edge scrambled up from the bed, covering his lower region with the blanket. Staring back at Stretch as if he were a deer caught in headlights. The woman looked frightened, curling up within the sheets. 

“Why? You fucking bastard? Was I not fucking good enough?” Stretch hissed at the other. Venom dripping from his words.  
Not allowing Edge to say a word, Stretch went straight up to him. Punching him right in his cheek bone.  
“Apparently I'm fucking not.”  
He stormed off, slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving a speechless stunned Edge in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.  
> I... did my best.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"Papy?"  
Blue called out as he pushed the already open door. He had rushed over in a hurry right after receiving a worrying call from his brother. Not sure what had gotten his normally calm and collected sibling so upset, not even able to properly tell him what on Earth was going on. Only able to hear bits and parts of Edge through the heart-wrenching crying. His soul froze upon entering the quiet house. The living room was absolutely trashed. Thoughts ran through his mind, the worst case scenarios playing within his head. Did someone break in? Harm Edge or Stretch?  
"Papyrus? Oh stars, please be okay."  
Quickly making his way towards his brother's room, as soon as he reached it. Blue instantly slammed the door wide open. Revealing the taller skeleton curled up on the bed. Instantly flooded with relief. Thank Toriel he was wrong about the worst scenario happening.  
Slowly approaching the slumbering soon-to-be-mother, still concerned about the other.  
"Hey, Brother? " Blue sat on the edge of the bed, lightly shaking at his brother's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. He frowned, noticing streaks of dried tears along his cheekbones. Assuming they must have gotten into a rather explosive fight. The wreckage in the living room seemingly gave his theory evidence.  
Stretch whined, burying himself deeper in the mess of blankets. With an annoyed huff, Blue tugged the blanket from the other, causing Stretch to slowly open his eye sockets. Glaring at the other.  
"What the heck bro?" He grumbled. Still groggy from his slumber. Sitting up the best he could, arms crossed over his rather tender chest.  
"You had me worried sick! Calling me so suddenly at work, I couldn't understand most of what you said on the phone. What is going on, Papyrus?" Instantly bombarding the other with questions. Blue's face filled with concern.  
Within an instant, all memories of the events that had happened the night before flooded through Stretch's mind. His soul felt as if it was being squeezed ever so tightly. His bones going cold. A fresh wave of tears streamed down his cheekbones. Grabbing onto his brother, Stretch began to sob quietly into his shirt. Phalanges gripping onto the fabric tightly, leaving the smaller skeleton even more confused. This behaviour worrying him even more than before.  
Arms wrapped around the anguished Stretch, pulling him closer into a tight protective embrace. Lightly stroking the spine of the other comfortingly, Blue's heart going out for him.  
He gave a soft sigh. Perhaps he would let his brother cry it all out first. Let him get it out, instead of forcing him to explain what had happened. It didn't help that Stretch's pregnancy amplified his emotions.  
After ten minutes of crying, Stretch seemed to have calmed down enough to explain the situation.  
Blue felt his marrow boil, not wanting to believe Edge could do such a thing to his brother. It didn't make much sense either. Edge seemed like the proud type. Like he wouldn't be caught doing something so... unsavoury. Not to mention his preference, of all the people he chose what seemed not his type.  
Phalanges twitched, Blue felt so tempted to dial up the fell monster's number to give him an earful. Though, that wouldn't do much good. It would have probably aggravated the situation even more and maybe blow some things out of proportion. The best thing he could do for his broken sibling was just to be there.  
Be the shoulder Stretch could cry on. To hear him out and allow him to vent his feelings.  
As angry as he is at the scarred skeleton. He didn't say a word against him, for what good would it really do to bash someone without actually hearing from both sides of the story.  
Blue pressed a light skeletal kiss to Stretch's skull, before pulling away.  
"Need me to make some sea tea brother? It will help calm yourself." He spoke in a hushed tone, quite different from his usual loud enthusiastic tone. Which Stretch was grateful for.  
His skull felt like it was being cracked open, hurting from so much crying and stress being put on the pregnant skeletons weak body.  
"would appreciate that. thanks."  
Stretch had mumbled, voice seeming more raspy than usual.  
Blue had got up from the bed, finally allowing his brother release from his grasp. Already going to the kitchen, knowing exactly where everything he needed was.  
Stretch smiled faintly, watching his brother walk out of the room. With a soft grunt, he manoeuvred himself out of bed. Freeing himself from the confinement of blankets, sheets and pillows.  
He couldn't bring himself to take a glance at Edge's side of the room. A new wave of hurt washed over him. What should he do? Stay and try to work it out, but could he really stay with someone who could hurt him in such a way so easily? Set himself up for just more hurt along the road?  
No.. not with this child on the way. He couldn't do that, raise a child in a broken family.  
He has to stay somewhere else. Well, for now, who would hire a ready to burst pregnant skeleton?  
With a soft sigh, he put those thoughts at the back of his mind. When he deals with it, he will deal with it. No use in putting more stress on himself, not wanting to put any strain on the unborn child.  
Placing a hand on his swollen stomach, he gave a genuine smile. At least, he got one good thing from this.  
Stretch shuffled out of the bedroom to join his brother in the kitchen who was just spooning some honey into a cup of freshly made tea.  
"Oh, Papy! I was about to get you your tea."  
Blue finished stirring in the honey before handing it to the taller skeleton.  
"Th-thanks bro."  
He took a hesitant sip before attempting to speak, but couldn't bring himself to bring up what he was thinking.  
Maybe the other wouldn't have room for him or too busy with his life for him.  
His grip tightening on the glass of hot liquid.  
"Why don't you stay with us, for a couple weeks at least Papy."  
Blue seemed to have picked up on Stretch's thoughts. As if reading his mind.  
Chuckled, he nodded. Of course, his brother would offer, have time for him. He scolded himself for thinking that Blue would be anything other than friendly, caring and just welcome him with open arms.  
"I can...? You really are the best, Bro."  
"Of course I am. I will even help you pack up!"  
"Thank you. Really, you are so cool."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforts and confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Not dead! Just slow. Sorry I took so long!

Stretch had finally fell asleep after much comforting from his brother. Curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him.   
Blue watched his dear brother whimpering softly as he slept. He frowned, hating seeing Stretch so hurt. So emotionally vulnerable. He was grateful that Red was at work, not sure if Stretch could even handle seeing Red. To be reminded of that… that dirty cheating bastard. 

It would feel awkward at the same time. He didn't want his boyfriend to feel like he had to pick sides. Placing a hand to the others skull, gently stroking at it. Blues eyelight crackled with magic, angry festering within his soul. How could someone hurt Stretch so easily? His brother may be lazy at times. Prone to inappropriate jokes at the wrong time but he didn't deserve this. No one would deserve this. Once he got his hands on the asshole who could be so heartless. Who would do that to their spouse? Especially when they are expecting a child. Blues heart bled for his baby brother. Lost in deep thought he rested his chin upon Stretch’s skull. Eyelids feeling so heavy, nodding off.

Not even five minutes had passed before the door suddenly swung open. Blue woke up startled, instantly hushing his mate somewhat harshly. Glaring at the loud entrance. 

“Pap finally fell asleep.” Blue hissed.

Red nodded, assuming Edge got into a fight with Stretch. He tried not to feel hurt from the chilly reception knowing full well Blue didn't mean it.   
Not wanting to disturb them he took a shortcut to their shared room, leaving Blue to comfort his brother.  
He glanced in the direction to where their room is. A look of regret crossing his face. He shouldn't have lashed out at Red like that. It wasn't like it was his fault this happened. He would have to make it up to him later. Perhaps a spontaneous date once Stretch is stable and able to take care of himself more.   
Not being able to drift off into another nap, he sighed. Of course his conscience wouldn't let him. It was going to bug him all night. He gently placed Stretch on the other side of the couch, digging out his phone. Sending his infamous quick text.

Blue: []“Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. That wasn't very… magnificent of me. How can I make it up to you Babe?”[]

A minute later he got a reply 

Red []“nah i understand. we can figure that shit out later k?”[]

Blue smiled warmly. His mate has a surprisingly big soft heart. 

Blue: [] “So about this situation, I have to be honest with you. After I get Papy tucked into an actual bed.”[]

 

Blue quickly tucked the phone back into his pocket. Attention now in his brother. He carefully scooped up Stretch with ease, carrying him off to the spare bedroom they just recently cleaned out. Thank goodness they decided to fix it up before this whole… situation. He gently placed the sleeping skeleton into the bed, tucking him into the blankets. Blue had waited there for a few minutes just to make sure his brother was alright and didn't need anything.

 

"And why am I hearing about this last, bro? Blue didn't even want to tell me.. It took hours to get him spill the fuckin beans!” Red practically shrieked at his brother. Yeah he wasn't always the best big brother or the greatest example but he thought Papyrus knew better. Better than this. 

“Do you really think it's so smart throwin the best damn thing that happened to you away? Your unborn fucking child? For a cheap fuck? What the hell happened to your "honour" to your fucking "Pride?" Huh? 

Edge glared at his elder brother, teeth pulled into a scowl.  
"Nothing to say for yourself, huh? figures. i honestly thought i raised the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Not this weak coward who won't even take care of hi-”

A sharpened bone flew past Reds skull. It wasn't an accident Edge missed, his aim always true. This was but a warning shot.

“You don't know what I'm doing. You are ignorant about this situation, Brother. What I do is none of your concern. My choices, be it unsavoury, are mine to make. If that is all. Please leave and don't let the door hit you on the coccyx on the way out.” Edge’s voice was rather monotonous. Even more gravelly than Red has ever heard it before. He heard the clear threat in Edge's words yet they lacked venom.   
“fine asshat. one last thing. stretch never did anything to deserve what you did to him. fuckin hell, boss. he's carryin yer kid for fucks sake.”

Reds shoulders sagged once realizing whatever he was saying clearly not getting through to his brother. He sighed in defeated. Before leaving, he mumbled something Edge was barely able to catch.  
“it's not too late to unfuck this up bro. whatever is making you make these 'unsavoury choices’, is it worth losing your spouse and kid?”  
And with that Red was gone in a blink of an eye.   
Edge fell to his knees, letting go of his breath. He hadn't even realized he was holding it in. 

 

With a sickening crack Blue's hand went straight through the wall, just barely missing Edge's skull. He stopped dead in his tracks, dark red eye lights widened in surprise. Icy eyes stared right back into his own. Blue's grin tight. 

"So that's it, huh. You didn't even give him the apology or the explanation he rightly so deserves. Leaving my vulnerable brother in such a state. He.... He could've..." Cyan tears began to gather within his eye sockets, the horrid thought of what could've been. If his younger brother had been pushed too far.

Blue had given Edge an unexpectedly violent visit about an hour after Red left. 

He simply kept quiet this time, avoiding the others eyelights. 

“Listen here. If anything happens to Papy I will definitely make sure you will pay. If it wasn't for Red or Papys pleading I already would've given you a bad time.”  
Half empty threats. As much as Blue would have enjoyed the look on his face while Blue followed through with his threat. He didn't want to break his boyfriends trust nor his brothers.   
“Just. Stay away. I rather not have you break his heart all over again. Believe it or not my brother is actually pretty fucking forgiving. This time I won't let you take advantage.  
Now I have better places to be. So. Bye.”  
That icy glare made Edge shiver, not realizing that Blue could ever get so threatening, leaving him absolutely speechless and stuck to where he stood.

Curling up on the bed, Stretch stared numbly at the blank wall. He had woken up less than five minutes ago due to his little one getting restless within Stretch's ecto-belly. His hand absent mindedly caressing at his swollen ecto-stomach. 

He couldn't even muster up anything more than a single tear.   
Sudden excruciating pain blossomed from within his womb. Something was terribly wrong. Stretch coughed up a black tar like substance.   
His vision blacking out, body falling still on the bed.


End file.
